


一年级B班的性欲解决员（第三夜）

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 安藤诚明x白岩瑠姫。镜子play。ooc有，谨慎观看。
Kudos: 8





	一年级B班的性欲解决员（第三夜）

为什么会变成这样呢？  
期待已久的校外路演，本应是宣传的好机会。更是为了让这些一直在封闭式校园里的困兽们也呼吸一下校园外的空气，提前感受作为偶像日常的机会。大家为了今天已经准备了很久，期待了很久。以宫里龙斗志为首的几位同学，甚至兴奋得在出发前夜没有睡着。  
但没有丝毫预兆的狂风，卷积着乌云扑面而来。大家在夜里就被轰隆隆的雷鸣吵醒，望着窗外的骤雨，不停祈祷着“请在天亮前就停下吧。”很可惜，世界不以人的意志发展。  
低气压的98人聚集在体育馆，这是出发前的集合地点，门外的雨帘却把路演的计划，和大家的期待一同冲刷殆尽。  
过了不久，发尾滴着水的老师过来通知大家路演推迟的消息。看来外面的雨大得离谱，连打伞的老师都如此狼狈。在川尻莲焦急地询问关于今天的安排时，老师随意的摆摆手：“没有安排，这么大的雨，就让你们放假一天好了。”  
所有学生最爱的词——放假。  
体育馆内窸窸窣窣传来了互相交换这个好消息的声音，而后声音渐渐变大，交汇成了一阵阵欢呼。  
“太好了！来良！是放假耶！我们一起出去买奶茶怎么样！这附近有一家贡茶我已经想喝很久了！”周围声音太过嘈杂，大家互相的交谈已经不得不用最大音量。白岩瑠姫被跑来跑去的大家撞得摇摇晃晃，被踩了好几脚之后好不容易站稳，最终还是被一个全力冲刺撞到了别人的怀里。  
他抬头一看，自己被安藤诚明抱了个满怀。锻炼过的身躯厚重有力，稳稳扶住了他。  
身后的中本大贺连连道歉，他在C班，是来找佐藤来良一起讨论奶茶的。眼看来良要消失在人群中，就全力加速猛冲而来，没想到结结实实把瑠姫给撞飞了。  
“没事吧？”安藤将他扶起来。  
“我没事的……谢谢！”瑠姫感觉有些尴尬，扑到别人的怀里之类的……绝对给他造成困扰了吧。  
对方倒是毫不在意：“白岩君今天是没有安排的话，要一起喝奶茶吗？hico君过来邀请我和奖一起去，你要不要加入？”  
这样的大雨，大家都对奶茶这么感兴趣吗？答案是——没错，连一向偶像意识很高的瑠姫现在也十分心动。更重要的是能在校外走一走，即使在这样的倾盆大雨里，外面也总比这里吸引人。  
“可以吗？不是很远的话……”  
“就在离学校不远的那条商业街上，一起来吧。”佐野文哉也在身后出现。瑠姫看到这个人员配置明白，这几位都是这次路演和自己同组的成员。和自己一同练习的伙伴们一起出去喝奶茶，听起来就很让人期待。  
……  
一行人并排走着，噼啪打在伞面上的雨声越来越弱，雨好像在变小了。  
“安藤君，刚刚给你造成困扰了，抱歉。”  
“这跟你没关系，你不用道歉。而且我也没有感到困扰。”安藤诚明轻轻笑了起来，让人感觉非常安心。  
“谢谢你，你真是温柔的人。”  
说着话的白岩与安藤不知不觉越靠越近，两个人的伞“砰”地撞在了一起。  
“抱、抱歉。果然还是让你困扰了……”  
“困扰……吗？我真的不这么想。白岩君，你听我说。”  
瑠姫靠近一步，伞又紧紧贴在了一起。  
“我觉得啊，自从考到这个学校，选择偶像这条路开始，每一份收获都让我感到开心。能有站在舞台上的机会，就会让我感到十分幸福。”  
瑠姫点点头，等着他继续说下去。  
“所以，我完全不会感到痛苦，或者困扰之类的。除了……”  
“除了？”  
“咳……没什么。我们到了。”  
走在前面的几个人已经开始探讨关于点什么口味的深刻论题，恶劣天气影响了奶茶店的生意，平时门庭若市的贡茶门口现在也只剩几位忠实顾客在排着队。  
似乎另有所指的安藤诚明现在结束了和瑠姫的话题，认真地研究着奶茶店的价格表。瑠姫也不好去追问他，只好怀揣着疑问加入了奶茶大队。  
……  
……  
……  
夜幕落下，雨还在淅淅沥沥不停，推迟的路演也没有确定新的日期。如果明天还继续放假的话大家会不会松懈？舞步会不会生疏？每个人怀揣着不安，依旧祈祷着晴天的到来。  
白岩瑠姫躺在床上，闭上眼睛，满脑子都是路演的事。担心着自己正式演出时会发挥怎样，看到观众会不会紧张。翻来覆去无法入睡，于是干脆换上运动服，来到了练习室。  
这样想的，并非瑠姫一人。同小组的安藤诚明正在练习室里一个人确认着舞步。这样安静的夜里，他怕打扰到别人，独自戴着耳机，练习室里只有踏着节拍的脚步声。  
“白岩君？你怎么深夜来这里？”  
“这话应该我问你才对吧？安藤君？”  
对方又露出了他温柔的笑容，摘下耳机的一边递过去，示意瑠姫“一起吗？”  
两人分享着耳机，肩并肩跳起这次演出的舞步。因为耳机线并不长，两个人靠的太近，身体难免互相碰撞。  
歌曲结束，两个人都气喘吁吁。  
“所以现在能告诉我了吗？安藤君，让你困扰的事究竟是什么？”  
“你真的……想知道？”  
瑠姫看到他好像不太愿意说给自己听，于是准备转移话题。  
“如果不想对我说也没关系，毕竟我也……”  
“瑠姫，是你。”  
一直使用生疏而有距离感的姓来称呼自己的安藤诚明，突然叫了自己的名字，瑠姫还未明白发生了什么，为什么自己才是困扰的源头？  
“瑠姫……我一直想这么叫你，可以吗？”  
“怎么突然……”还没说完，就已经被对方紧紧抱住。  
“瑠姫，你知道吗。每天晚上我闭上眼睛，想到的就是你。所以我只能一个人练习，消耗掉多余的精力。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“瑠姫，你既然已经和别人做过了。那能不能也和我做一次？我一直在压抑我的欲望，我不想伤害你，也不想让你难过。但这样的感情实在让我无比困扰。”  
糟糕，这是最糟糕的状况了。白岩瑠姫和老师的对话果然被安藤诚明听见了，更加没想到的是原来他一直对自己怀抱着不可见人欲望。该如何是好……  
“如果你不愿意的话，我们就当刚刚的对话没有发生过。”安藤退了一步，给自己一个冷静的时间。  
练习室里的挂钟滴答作响，时针晃晃悠悠指向了“2”。已经是后半夜了，仿佛全世界只有两人般的安静。  
“如果，我是说如果。我真的能解决你的困扰，那我……愿意。前提是你得帮我保守秘密，除了你我之外，不能让别人知道。”  
“——当然！所以你是答应我了？”  
“……请去锁门。”瑠姫颤抖着手，开始解自己的运动服拉链。一边脱衣一边反思，自己为何会这样？怎么好像身边的人都对我有不好的想法。  
自己明明只是普普通通的高中生，可能脸长得稍微有那么点好看？可是班里比自己好看的人也很多，为什么偏偏是自己。先是自己的同桌，再是班长，每一次都是猝不及防地收到告白。看来的确该反思自己的交友方式了。  
当瑠姫深刻反省的时候，安藤从背后将他抱起来，挪到了镜子前。瑠姫看到镜子里的自己，不禁感到有些羞耻，但过一会儿还有更羞耻的在等着他——  
安藤从背后脱去了瑠姫的裤子，掰开瑠姫的大腿呈M字，最隐私的部位此刻全部暴露在眼前。  
瑠姫看着镜子里摆出淫荡姿势的自己，羞愧极了：“安藤君……请不要这样……”  
“这里只有我们两个，没关系的。”安藤诚明伸出手去套弄瑠姫的前端，不一会儿就流出了透明的液体。  
“……嗯…”瑠姫向后靠在了安藤的身上，反正是要任由他摆弄，也不去浪费挣扎的力气了。  
安藤借着前端的液体在瑠姫后面的穴口试探，指尖打着圈，让瑠姫心痒难耐。  
于是瑠姫拨开他的手，将自己的手指探进身体里进行生涩的扩张，只两个指节就无法继续了，进退两难。  
“安藤君……帮帮我……啊、”安藤收到了请求，将两指挤了进去，内壁的柔软紧紧吸着他，让他忍不住往里按了按。  
“唔嗯……”瑠姫被他按得一抖。  
“我可以……进去了吗？”显然是在忍耐的声音。  
瑠姫不想让他等太久，轻声回应了他。下一秒他被抬起来，炽热坚挺的东西顶在自己穴口。  
“忍耐一下哦，瑠姫。”  
下一秒，肠壁被狠狠撑开，身体被一点点填满至最深处。瑠姫看着镜子里自己身下的那粗得可怕的阴茎被自己慢慢含进去的样子，羞耻极了。  
“瑠姫，好好看着你被我干的样子。”  
“呜……我不看……别让我看……啊、啊嗯……太大了……不行……”  
两人的肤色差在身体连接的部位尤其明显。  
瑠姫感受着被填满的胀痛，不停喘息着。在镜子里能看到的阴茎上的青筋，也马上能在身体上感受到他的形状。还有自己淫乱的表情……也一览无余。  
还没等瑠姫适应，安藤就迫不及待动了起来。托着双腿将瑠姫抬高，又猛地让他坐下去，把阴茎含到最深。连带能看到粉红的肠壁在激烈的抽插中被带出一点，又被狠狠地顶回去。身体相连处所有淫荡的生理反应，都通过镜子被两人一览无余。  
“够了…安藤君……我、啊……不、”  
回应他的只有身体相撞的啪啪声。  
“我要……射出来了……安藤君…”  
“……可以叫我诚明吗？”  
“诚……明……诚明……”  
对方听到这句话，终于心满意足，一边套弄这瑠姫的前端，一边扶着瑠姫的大腿射在了身体里。  
“嗯！你……”两人一起到达高潮，瑠姫颤抖着射了出来，精液溅到了面前的镜子上。  
“……”  
“……满足了吗？该拔出来了吧。”  
“……我会保守秘密的，以后也可以做吗？”  
尚在贤者时间的安藤诚明已经开始思考关于该如何再来一次的事了。  
……  
窗外的雨还在下，明天也不会是个晴天的样子。  



End file.
